wotfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Joedmd
Song pages Hello. Thanks for adding those song pages. Please take a look at some of them that I have changed a bit. We use a footnote system for references and there is some additional formatting that I added. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks again for adding those pages. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 00:03, January 19, 2011 (UTC) For the references, use the template. For example, . Then add the tempalte at the bottom of the page. The first template puts the footnote marker in the text and the second one adds the list at the bottom. Let me know if you need any more help. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 00:22, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Two other things I forgot to mention. If an song has two different titles, go ahead and make the second title bold and also create a redirect. Simply create a new page for the alternate title, type in #REDIRECT link to main article and put it in the Category:Alias redirects. Also, the template should go below the notes template. Let me know if you have any questions. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 03:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, redirects don't get the normal category inclusion, just the redirect category. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 04:24, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I had thought about doing this a while back. I'm glad I didn't. You are doing a wonderful job. Thank you very much for a great contribution. Fatidiot1234 23:50, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Books and redirects Go ahead and create the individual articles and put them in Category:Books. Also, as for the redirects being in the main article category, I'm not sure. I'll look into it. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 18:22, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Rivers and inns and stories Oh, my! :) Sorry, but I couldn't pass that up. Anyways, I moved the song to River Iralell (song) and put a disambiguation template at the top of that page and the River Iralell page. As for "The Nine Rings," you can go ahead and edit the redirect page to follow the layout of one of the disambiguation pages. I would suggest Gateways, as that one has both chapters and the actual gateway information. Then create the pages at The Nine Rings (inn) and The Nine Rings (story). Let me know if you have any questions. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 03:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, I moved the story of The Nine Rings to Category:Legends. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 04:17, January 20, 2011 (UTC) You can go ahead and add stories that aren't on the list. If you want to add the references, go ahead. References here aren't a real hard-and-fast rule. If someone doesn't remember something that is added or is already on a page, they can add one of the "add a reference" templates that we have. So, go ahead and add them if you want. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 05:01, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Preview button Hello again. If you could, please use the "Preview button" which is located next to the "Save button." You can also use Cntr+Alt+P as a keyboard shortcut. It allows you to see what the page would look like without saving it. This cuts down on the wear-and-tear of the database and also the page. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 23:49, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Categories Another thing that I will be adding to the new user guide. When adding a category to another category (sub-categories), make sure to alter the sort key so that it is sorted under the "Space" heading and not the first letter of the category name. There are two ways to do this, manual and java. For manualy typing it in, use Name. For the java way, click the two arrows button and a window will pop up. On the second line, add a space infront of the category name. There are two reasons, sort-of, that we do it this way here. The main reason is because in categories that contain more than two hundred pages, any sub-category that would fall under a letter that starts on the next page would be on that next page. If you go to Category:Men, you'll see the subcategory of Category:Wolfbrothers right under the picture links. If we didn't have the Wolfbrothers sub-category properly sort-keyed, it would show up on the last page, with all the rest of the W's. The second "sort-of" reason, or more accurately why we don't do this for smaller categories, is conformity and consistancy. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 00:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Line breaks Hi. I don't know if you are adding those in or if the wiki software is, but it isn't necessary to add the code for lists. The list formatting automatically adds a line break when moving to the next line. Please let me know if you have any questinos. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 14:37, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry... No worries! Gave me something to do real quick. I noticed it a little bit ago, but this was the first chance I had to change it. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 13:55, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I read your updates to my ongoing work on Two Rivers pages and yes I agree, citations are needed. I'm a technical writer and not a coder so I'm still trying to figure out how to get a subscript number to appear at end of a cited sentence then correlate it with a footnote. In other cases I am working with things I've learned over the years via what Robert Jordan said during fan conventions (such as why the north road and old road change names at the wagon bridge in emonds field), but there are no proper citations sometimes for things like that because characters in the books don't know and Mr Jordan is now gone and unable to write new material. In that case I'm using phrasing like "a possible explaination is.." or "some may feel that.." rather than saying "The truth of this is...". I'm trying to bring all the two rivers and manetheren related pages up to a higher caliber due to a personal interest in the subject. I'll move to Aiel and age of legends isses next. Please modify my work as you please, I'm far more concerned about getting things right than standing on my work as an artist.Servant of All 15:25, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Badges I see what is going on. This kinda had me confused when the badges were first brought on-line. The "cycle" is on UTC time. So, while it appears to you and me that you have edited every day, there was a gap when looking at it on UTC time. To see what I'm talking about, click on your "Contributions" tab at the top of the page, and then log out. You'll see it then. I know for me, the cycle turns over to a new day at five in the afternoon. Unfortunately, there is no way for me to retroactivly give user badges. That is something that is handled by the system and not something that even Wikia staff can change. I'm sorry you didn't get the badge, but keep up the great work! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 04:12, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Images Hello. When you get a chance, could you please add the template to File:Five-finger.jpg, File:Ground ivy.jpg, and File:Potentillarepens.jpg. This will categorize and licence them. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 01:26, March 5, 2011 (UTC)